


the value of a friend

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: down time on the Dreadful Wale [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post A Crack in the Slab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Meagan and Aramis Stilon and a shared moment some time before The Grand Palace mission.





	the value of a friend

Stilton stood at the rail, looking out across the water to the city. The wood structures and walls looked like something almost beautiful or maybe mysterious in the light of the setting sun. Something from a story. It was easier to forget the stink of the docks or the choking dust storms from out here.

He catches her staring and jerks his head, an invitation to join him.

For all his work in the city, he still makes time to see her. A nobody. Well, he was once a nobody as well. They both know the value of a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we had more information on these twos friendship. There seems like there could be all sorts of untold adventures with them.


End file.
